La historia del perro del hortelano
by Lime Marionette
Summary: Universo Alterno. Kagome y Kykio Higurashi son hermanas gemelas. Kagome vive bajo la sombra de una hermana mayor perfecta con un enamorado rebelde y perfecto del cual ella esta enamorada... pero realmente Kykio será tan perfecta como ella cree? Recuerden que no existe nadie perfecto en el mundo.


**Notas iniciales de Lime:** Hola hola holaa! Es el segundo fic de Inuyasha que me animo a escribir (el primero fue hace muchos años pero fue sobre únicamente de Bankotsu, lo amo) en fin, me anime a escribir esta historia que será un universo alterno pero de todos los personajes. Espero que les guste. Los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi y solo los utilizare por diversión! No me demanden xD

_**La historia del perro del hortelano **_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Kagome Higurashi P.D.V.**_

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 15 años y actualmente acudo a la escuela Sengoku en Tokio. Mi familia es dueña de un templo… que fue construido en la época feudal. Soy una chica… común, o por lo menos lo intento… (suspiro) aunque eso es algo difícil cuando puedo ver espíritus y hacer algunos conjuros. Pero no soy muy fuerte…

Mi hermana gemela Kykio ella sí que es poderosa, Kykio es hermosa, inteligente, alta, excelente en deportes, hábil con el arco, su piel es mucho más blanca que la mía… todos los chicos quieren estar con ella. A veces me pregunto si a mí me adoptaron y solo me dicen que somos gemelas porque les doy lastima (suspiro).

Desde pequeña siempre he estado bajo su sombra. Yo soy la torpe y tonta Kagome (suspiro) y no puedo evitarlo.

-"date prisa o te dejaré"

Si, esa es Kykio ¿les mencioné que es una persona fría como un tempano de hielo?

Tomo mi bicicleta y la alcanzo, ya me lleva varios metros de distancia. Que desconsiderada, es así todas las mañanas… veo con cuidado hacia el asfalto, soy una maraña de accidentes. A pesar de que vivo en un templo, la mala suerte me persigue.

Oh! Una cascara de plátano… no la vi… me voy a caer de nuevo.

El cabello plateado, antes de que mis rodillas vayan a parar contra el pavimento soy sostenida al mismo momento de que mi bicicleta da a parar hacia la pista haciendo un ruido estruendoso. Me sostengo fuertemente del brazo y me volteo a mirar a mi salvador, quien me acababa de salvar del mismo destino que había corrido mi bicicleta segundos antes.

-"Kagome, te demoras demasiado"

Oigo a mi hermana quejarse, pero mis ojos están puestos en los ojos dorados que me miran con avidez. Tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo me despego lo más rápido posible.

-"Gracias Inuyasha"

-"estuvo cerca ¿eh? Tienes que tener cuidado Kagome chan"

Kagome chan… si, yo era la pequeña Kagome para él. Me ayudó a levantar mi bicicleta y se fue con una agilidad increíble, propia del líder del equipo de atletismo al lado de mi hermana. Él era Inuyasha Taishou, el actual enamorado de Kykio y mi amor imposible, por supuesto.

Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Inuyasha, ya ni si quiera sabía porque malgastaba mis pensamientos –ok, algunos indecorosos- en él. Inuyasha era un excelente deportista tal como Kykio; si bien no era un gran alumno para las pruebas escritas era un deportista destacado y eso es lo que le valía un próximo ingreso a la universidad o por lo menos a la preparatoria a final del año.

Se podría decir que nunca había tenido novio, había salido con algunos chicos de mi clase. Pero claro, cuando conocían a Kykio se quedaban maravillados y a mí me dejaban de lado.

Levanté mi mirada y estábamos frente a la escuela. Para variar era lunes, mi día favorito de la semana. Afortunadamente, Kykio estaba en otra sección –y desgraciadamente en la misma que Inuyasha- coloque mi pesada mochila y el refrigerio que mi madre me había preparado y me senté en mi pupitre queriendo que el día llegara a su fin.

-"buenos días, Kagome"-me saludo mi mejor amiga Sango, ella era la única que sabía todo sobre mí. Y la única persona en quien podía confiar.

Sango vivía con su pequeño hermano Kohaku en un mini departamento. Sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente o algo así cuando eran pequeños –Sango no me había contado detalles del accidente y yo obviamente nunca le había preguntado- nos conocíamos desde que empezamos la secundaria cuando ellos se mudaron a Tokio.

-"hola Sango"-bostecé tratando de desperezarme sin conseguirlo

-"se ve que tuviste un mal fin de semana"

-"¿adivinas? Mi mejor amiga me dejó de lado por una 'cita' o algo parecido"-dije lo último y un color rojizo tiño sus mejillas. Ignoraba con qué clase de sujeto había salido Sango el fin de semana. Solo esperaba que fuera un buen tipo –esta vez- todas las relaciones –si se podrían llamar así- de Sango habían terminado en mi hombro con largas horas de perorata feminista y un par de cajas de _klennex_ ¡ah! Me olvidaba con la promesa de mi amiga que se volvería monja cuando termine la escuela –"¿me vas a decir de quien se trata?"

-"aun no"-dijo ella incomoda evitando no sonrojarse –"solo te diré que lo pase genial… él es muy tierno conmigo…"

De pronto su historia se volvió blah blah blah. No me malinterpreten, Sango era mi mejor amiga y me interesaba todo lo que le ocurriera, pero ya conocía ese cuento. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente para mí observar a Inuyasha y Kykio estar pegados todo el fin de semana en el sofá de la sala de estar viendo películas… _si, películas_…

Estaba completamente divorciada de cupido y del amor. Abajo cupido… ¡Nunca me enamoraría! ¡Nunca tendría novio! ¡Nunca…!

-"¡Buenos días linda Kagome!"

Ok. No, por favor. Me sentía fatal. ¿No pueden ponerle pausa a tu vida por unos segundos-minutos-horas-PorTodaLaEternidad?

-"buenos días Kouga"-saludé con el mayor ánimo del lunes (tomando en cuenta de que es _lunes_ y había tenido un fin de semana de _terror compartiendo un espacio en mi casa con la parejita del año_)

Kouga Ookami era un chico de mi clase quien había desarrollado un sentimiento pseudo-obsesivo conmigo. El antiguo curso había perseguido a Kykio, pero como Inuyasha le había ganado la 'partida' había decidido que como yo soy la hermana gemela de Kykio, yo sería su siguiente objetivo ¿un poco… _extraño_?

De verdad no hay ningún botón de pausa… antes de que Kouga pudiese decir algo más y que no estaba dispuesta a escuchar, el profesor de turno ingresaba a la clase pidiendo orden y silencio.

Primera clase: Matemáticas.

Como si no fuera suficiente tortura…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Inuyasha Taishou P.D.V.**_

Estos 5 meses que Kykio y yo hemos estado juntos ha sido los mejores de mi vida. Es la primera vez que tengo una relación seria y de solo pensar de que me dijo el sí… ella es la primera mujer que he querido en mi corta vida. Siento que mis compañeros me miran con envidia… ¡Hey, tengo a la chica más bonita y sexy de la escuela a mi lado! Solo a mí me acaricia y me besa, solo yo puedo tocarla y besarla… si, demasiada felicidad.

-"ah… ya llegaste cabeza de chorlito"

¿Alguna vez han sentido unas ganas de pelearse con una persona? De tan solo ver su repugnante cara te dan ganas de estamparle tu puño? Pues a mí sí. Mi hermano mayor Sesshoumaru… siempre se ha creído superior a mí y eso es algo que no puedo pasar por alto ni tolerar… solo porque trabaja en la televisión y ya asiste a la universidad.

-"Sesshoumaru"-rechiné mis dientes conteniendo mis ganas de darle un buen golpe. De hecho lo hacía a menudo, salvo que nunca había podido asestarle un golpe porque el maldito siempre los esquivaba con mucha facilidad como si yo fuera un niño. Como siempre mostrando sus aires de superioridad

-"apártate…"-dijo secamente como él acostumbraba. Ya estaba acostumbrado a contenerme, pero no me pidan milagros.

-"¡¿cu…cuando vas a hablar con propiedad?!"-grité con mi ira contenida en mi puño… con gran velocidad lo ataque.

Pero como siempre Sesshoumaru me esquivaba ¿de verdad era tan predecible? Fui a dar con una puerta de bambú –de esas viejas que ya no se utilizan- partiéndola en dos gracias a mi peso.

-"nunca aprenderás que nunca podrás conmigo… enano"-dijo toscamente dirigiéndose a la otra habitación pude escuchar la voz de una mujer

Ah… era Kagura, la enamorada de mi hermano… era tan detestable como él. Sin dudarlo eran tal para cual.

Tocándome el hombro me incorporé. Ya le explicaría a mi madre que descuente la puerta de mi mesada del mes… auch… como me dolía… maldito Sesshoumaru, me las pagaras algún día…

Ingresé a mi habitación con la intención de dormir un poco, no quería hacer mis deberes. Sesshoumaru me había puesto de mal humor –como siempre-, me tranquilicé y trate de pensar en mi querida Kykio.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Holaaaaa díganme que les pareció este nuevo proyecto? Me gustaría leer sus opiniones para saber si debo continuar con la idea. El capítulo es pequeño –por lo general acostumbro a escribir capítulos más largos- supongo que los siguientes serán un poco más extensos jejeje- espero que les haya gustado… tengo la trama desarrollándose en mi cabeza solo falta plasmarla al menos este primer capítulo fue para situar a los personajes en el fanfic, y si, el desarrollo de la historia será a través de los personajes de manera de P.D.V. (Punto de vista).

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
